The Writing on the Wall
by T'Key'la
Summary: In retrospect, Danny knew he should have seen the writing on the wall. But he refused to see what was happening to his best friend until the proof was impossible to ignore. Contains discussion of what might be considered domestic violence. Please read the prompt posted with the story for possible triggers.


A/N: Written for 2013 Spring Fling at Steve/DannoSlash on Life Journal.

This story deals with what could be considered domestic abuse. Original prompt: _(posted anonymously): Abused Steve! Steve shows up to work one day sporting a massive black eye, or a busted lip. The team wouldn't think anything of it, maybe Steve getting hurt during night maneuvers, but something about Steve's demeanor raises Danny's suspicions. As Danny digs deeper into the matter discreetly, his horrified by what he finds out is happening to the man he is secretly in love with._

I tried to adhere to the prompt but my muses took a bit of a left turn. I hope this works for the person who left the excellent prompt.

Thousand thanks to kaige68 for proofing and for handholding. Her patience and reliability are the reasons this story is seeing the light of day. Thanks also to mcdanno_isa for the amazing cheerleading!

* * *

~o0o0o0o~

_Most of us can read the writing on the wall; we just assume it's addressed to someone else. ~Ivern Ball_

Danny was standing by the trunk of the Camaro tightening the Velcro on his TAC vest when Steve came lopping over to get his. Danny already had it out, waiting for Steve who smiled his thanks.

They were about to enter an office building where a suspected drug cartel had their headquarters, the tip from a reliable source telling them the head of the local cartel was there. Danny leaned against the side of the Camaro as he watched Steve put on his vest, shaking his head when he was done.

"You don't have it tight enough, babe," Danny said, undoing the Velcro under Steve's right arm and repositioning it so Steve's vest fit much more snugly around his body. Danny looked up at Steve's sharp intake of breath, his expression questioning.

"I must have pulled a muscle yesterday when we were tackling those suspects," Steve said with a shrug.

"Did you get it looked at? No, of course not. Look who I'm talking to." He shook his head, putting a hand over Steve's when he tried to loosen the strap. "You need to leave it or it won't do any good."

"It's not helpful if I can't breathe," Steve pointed out as he batted Danny's hand away to readjust the fastening.

"Fine. But if you die from a bullet, don't come crying to me," Danny warned, taking out his rifle and handing Steve's to him.

"I promise," Steve agreed, checking with Chin and Kono to make sure they were ready as well.

The raid in the office was textbook, the bad guys trying to first talk then shoot their way out but in the end, they were all arrested. The raid meant an end to a significant portion of the cocaine distribution in Oahu.

"We need to celebrate this win," Kono said when they were in headquarters, still buzzing from the success.

"I agree," Chin said, fist bumping Kono. "You don't have Grace tonight, right?"

"I don't so I'm in. Some place besides Kamekona's shrimp truck," Danny said, calling to Steve.

"Yeah?" Steve said when he emerged from his office.

"We're going to celebrate. You can pay," Danny decided.

"Can't. I have plans," Steve said with a smile. "Have a good time." With that, he left headquarters, the other three staring silently at where he had been.

"Well," Kono said, looking at Danny. "What's he up to?"

"I'm as much in the dark as you," Danny said. "Let's go eat."

Kono and Chin exchanged a look but did not argue. If Danny didn't know what Steve was doing, they certainly had no information to share about his mysterious disappearance.

~o~

Danny, Kono and Chin had been in the office for an hour the next morning when Steve arrived, looking fresh and winded, the color high on his checks.

"Catching some early waves, Boss?" Kono asked with a smile.

"They were prime," Steve said, going into this office without any further conversation.

Kono looked at Danny over the tech table but Danny could only shrug. "What did you two fight about?" she whispered.

"A fight? No. We didn't have a fight."

"Then why is he avoiding you?" she asked. She turned her black eyes of doom on Chin who automatically agreed with her.

"He has been stand-offish. You sure you didn't fight?" Chin asked.

"Don't you think I'd know if I was one half of a fight?" Danny asked. "I haven't really seen him in the past couple of weeks. You know since Charlie's had the flu, I've had Grace more than usual. And Steve's been busy."

"Busy," Kono said in disapproval.

"I'm not his keeper," Danny pointed out.

"You have been up until now," she said.

"If you want to know what he's up to, go and ask him," Danny suggested, turning to go into his own office. He didn't need the cousins reminding him that things between him and Steve had been…strange for the past few weeks. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but their relationship had developed a distance Danny hadn't felt since they'd pointed their guns at each other over the Marquis. Danny was 99% sure he hadn't done anything to make Steve angry but there was something different about his demeanor that Danny couldn't name. He was certain that his extra time with Grace wasn't the cause. He was a little surprised that Steve hadn't insisted on taking advantage of the Grace-time, to spend all of it with them.

If Danny was truthfully with himself, which he tried to be the majority of the time, he had allowed the spark he held for Steve to flare after Catherine's last visit. She came to announce that she was engaged to a man she had dated off and on for several years, in between rendevouses with Steve. Steve already knew when she told the others, his smile of congratulations genuine and heartfelt. But the time Danny and Steve spent together hadn't increased. Now, it had diminished even further, Steve not as available as he had been when he was still seeing Catherine.

Danny discovered not having Steve monopolizing his free time had given him too much of it. He tried to tell himself it was for the best. That too much time spent together was good for neither of them. But that honest side of him was forced to conceded that he missed Steve, the way he and Steve used to be.

Deciding it was Steve's issue to work out, Danny turned to his computer to tackle the paperwork created by their successful bust the day before.

"Lunch," Kono said a few minutes later.

"What?" Danny said. "We just got here."

"It's almost 1:00, brah," Kono said, leaning one jean clad hip against the edge of his desk.

"Oh," Danny said, checking the clock on his computer. "Where are you going?"

"I don't care. Ask Steve what he wants," Kono suggested.

"Why aren't you asking him?" Danny asked up to her.

"Just go," Kono insisted, pointing toward Steve's office.

Danny sighed but stood and crossed over. He knocked on the glass door, Steve holding up one finger. After he had disconnected from his call, he waved Danny in.

"What's up?" Steve asked as he slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Lunch," Danny said. "What do you want?"

"I have to run out," Steve said with a disarming smile.

"Okay," Danny said, backing out of the way so Steve could leave his office. "Will you be back?"

"Of course," Steve said. "I'm just going to lunch."

"Okay," Danny repeated. He turned to Chin and Kono to discuss what they wanted but they were still watching Steve with twin frowns on their faces. "What?"

"Did you talk to him?" Chin asked when Steve was out of the offices.

"I asked about lunch but he has plans," Danny said.

"Plans," Kono said, studying Danny. "You need to fix this."

"I didn't do anything," Danny insisted.

"That could be the problem," Chin said. "You need to find out what you didn't do and do that."

"This isn't about me," Danny said, trying to figure out why he was being blamed for Steve's unusual behavior. Not that his behavior was completely off-kilter but neither did he seem to be entirely Steve-like.

"Doesn't matter," Kono said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at him. "Fix it."

"Okay," Danny sighed. "When he comes back, I'll talk to him."

"Good," Kono said with a nod. "We'll go pick up lunch." She grabbed Chin's arm and pulled him out of the offices, leaving Danny to his thoughts.

They had just finished eating when Danny's phone rang with Steve's ring tone. "Hey," Danny said.

"Danny," Steve said, slightly breathless. "Since nothing is going on, I'm going to knock off now for the weekend."

"Okay," Danny had to agree.

"Call if you need anything," Steve said, hanging up before Danny had a chance to respond.

"What'd he say?" Kono demanded.

"He's not coming back," Danny said, looking at his phone like it had betrayed him in some way.

"Not coming back?" Chin repeated, staring at Danny.

"That's what he said," Danny confirmed.

"Fix this," Kono demanded, throwing out her trash before going into her office to frown at her computer.

~0~

Danny waited until Saturday morning to call Steve. He had considered calling at least every 30 minutes since Steve had left on Friday but didn't know what he'd say. He tried to quell his nervousness as Steve's phone rang until it went to voice mail. "Hey. It's me. Give me a call when you get a second?" That wasn't what Danny really wanted to say but he didn't think what he wanted to say could be left as a message. And what was it he was going to say? 'Why are you acting so weird? Even for you?' That would be nice.

Danny didn't bother to suppress his disappointment when Steve failed to respond to any of the subsequent messages he left. And he wasn't in his office when Danny arrived Monday morning. Danny wasn't usually first in but when the waves were breaking just right, he'd been known to arrive well before the others.

Chin and Kono got to the office about half an hour after Danny, neither of them knowing anything about Steve's whereabouts. Danny called Steve's cell phone but hung up when he spotted him out the window, jogging up to the building. All three of them were waiting by the tech table when Steve tried to make a casual entrance.

"Well?" Danny asked, staring at Steve.

"Sorry," Steve said with a shrug. "Alarm didn't go off."

The other three exchanged a look before returning their stare to Steve.

"When was the last time you needed an alarm to tell you to get up?" Kono finally demanded.

Steve shrugged, trying to ease toward his office as though they wouldn't notice his retreat.

"I called you Saturday," Danny said, forcing Steve to stop moving. "You didn't call me back."

"I didn't get a message," Steve said.

"I left you a voice mail. I asked you to call me back when you had a chance. I also called you Sunday," Danny told him.

"I didn't get the messages," Steve repeated. "What'd you need?"

"No. You know what. Never mind," Danny said, going into his office and turning his back on the window that faced out.

"Talk to him," Chin suggested, Kono nodding in agreement.

"I didn't get his messages," Steve said in his own defense.

"Apologize," Kono demanded.

"For a technology failure?" Steve asked.

"When was the last time you went an entire weekend without talking to him?" Kono asked. Her expression said he was not going to worm his way out of doing as she asked.

"I'll talk to him," Steve agreed, holding up both hands in surrender. He knocked lightly on Danny's door, waiting as Danny swiveled his chair to frown over at him. "Can I come in?"

"You are the boss," Danny said, looking up at him with a blank expression, not even his eyes revealing any of his thoughts.

"I really didn't get your messages," Steve told him.

"You said that," Danny said in monotone.

"What did you need?"

"I didn't need anything. Grace, however, wondered where you were when you had promised to come rollerblading with us," Danny said.

"Was that this weekend?" Steve asked in dismay.

"On Sunday. We went to the park and pretended we were having a good time. Grace was a trooper and only asked me if you were okay three or four times. I told her as far I knew you were fine," Danny told him.

"I'm really sorry. I completely forgot that it was this weekend," Steve said in sincere regret.

"If you'd called me back, I would have been able to remind you. I know, I know," Danny said, holding up a hand when Steve tried to explain. "You didn't get the messages. Except I also called you Sunday morning to remind you and you didn't answer. I texted you _from the park_ and you didn't respond."

Steve stared at him, guilt washing over his face. "Is Grace really mad?"

"Disappointed. Sure you were in the hospital because she can't believe you would have blown her off if you were able to walk. I called the hospitals so she'd stop worrying," Danny said.

"I'll make it up to her."

"No you won't. And she'll get over it. Blowing me off, or Kono or Chin is bad enough. But this was Grace," Danny said, his voice almost too calm and too quiet. That was a sure sign of danger.

"I'll call her when she gets out of school and apologize," Steve said.

"No. Not yet. I'm not ready for her to have the chance to forgive you. Because I still haven't."

"Danny," Steve said in request.

"No. Unless we have an active case, I have _your_ paperwork to finish," Danny said, turning away from Steve to focus back on his computer.

"All right," Steve said, leaving quietly and going into his own office.

Danny periodically looked across at Steve's office, wondering what he should do. He was still too angry and too disappointed to discuss it rationally with Steve. He understood that Steve had his own life but he'd promised Grace. Danny had never known Steve to let down Grace and it hurt his heart that Steve had forgotten about her. Forgotten _their_ plans but Danny refused to allow his thoughts to dwell on his own disappointment.

Each time Danny glanced over at Steve's office, he was on his phone. A couple of times, Danny could tell he was speaking loudly, his face hard in anger. Danny couldn't imagine who it was he was talking to like that and briefly considered having Chin or Kono dump his phone. But that was a violation that Steve would never forgive.

None of them were especially surprised when Steve said he was going out to lunch and would be back in an hour. They had accepted the new reality that Steve no longer chose to spend his time with them as they had been accustom.

He was gone for closer to two hours before he returned. When he got back, he was sporting an ugly scrap on his right arm. It was still red, an ugly bruise blooming out from the mark dead center on his forearm.

"What'd you do?" Danny asked his anger submerged by his concern.

"I tripped and banged my arm," Steve said, shrugging it off. "It will be fine. I'll ice it."

"This is ugly, Boss," Kono said, studying it. "Do you need to go see your doctor?"

"Of course not," Steve said. "It's just a bruise."

Kono looked over at Danny who was staring at mottled skin until he felt Kono's eyes on him. He shrugged and she nodded, returning to her office. Danny went into his, staring over at Steve who was favoring his right arm though he was trying not make it obvious.

They didn't get called for a case so spent the rest of the afternoon in their offices, Kono sending Danny silent hand gestures to go and talk to Steve. Danny refused, silently pleading with Chin to call her off. He raised his hands, excusing himself from their battle of wills.

At precisely 5:00, Steve turned off his computer and left with a hasty goodbye.

"That's it," Kono said. "We're following him."

"No we aren't," Chin said. "We have no reason to."

"But he's acting so weird," Kono protested.

"That's not reason enough to tail our boss," Chin told her.

"Danny," she said, appealing to him for support.

"He's a grown man. What he does when he's not here is his business," Danny said. But they were words he did not believe. In truth he was starting to become more concerned by the hour. But there was nothing they could actually do, especially since Steve's behavior was not illegal or outside the bounds of propriety. "Whatever it is, he'll tell us in his own time. Or he won't. You know he can get some strange ideas in his head."

"I'm disappointed in you," Kono told him, shaking her head sadly. "He's your best friend. You should care enough to snoop on him."

"He's not my best friend," Danny said, clamping his mouth shut when he realized what he'd said aloud.

"Brah," Chin said in sympathy.

"He does things his own way for his own reasons," Danny reminded them. "At least he's not running off to North Korea."

"Can you be sure he isn't planning to?" Kono asked firmly.

"No," Danny said.

"Maybe you should give him a call," Chin suggested evenly. There was no judgment in the words or tone but Danny felt like he wasn't being given much of a choice. Chin was not one to interfere where he was not welcome and for him to be the suggesting Danny needed to call Steve was nearly impossible to avoid.

"Go over to his house," Kono said. "You always stopped by. Before."

"Before," Danny sighed.

"You two really didn't fight?" Kono asked, more sympathetic than disappointed this time.

"No. We've barely spoken…well. I'll call him," Danny finally said, pulling out his phone.

"Let us know?" Chin asked.

"If I find anything out, I will," Danny promised, returning to his office. "Hey," he said when Steve answered.

"Did we catch a case?" Steve asked, more anxious than was his normal reaction.

"No. I'm…well, we're all wondering….have I…or we…done something to…annoy you?" Danny finally managed to ask.

"Annoy me? Of course not," Steve said.

"Okay," Danny said, thinking about what else there was to say. If Steve wasn't angry, then that was that, he supposed. Steve had a life outside the office. Danny's life revolved around his teammate and his daughter. That didn't mean it was the same for the rest of them. "Okay," he repeated. "I'll let you go."

"Okay," Steve said, disconnecting before Danny could say anything else.

"Well?" Kono asked, staring at Danny as though she could read the answer inside his head.

"He's not annoyed."

"Then what's going on?" Kono asked.

"He has a life. That seems fairly straight-forward to me," Danny told her.

"Danny," Kono said, entering the rest of the way, a look of undisguised sympathy on her face. "Don't pretend you aren't hurt. I know better."

"Why should I be hurt?" Danny asked quietly. "We aren't joined at the hip. We're friendly. That's it."

"Friendly," Kono repeated. It sounded so stupid when she said it, Danny had to flinch.

"Okay. More than friendly. But we aren't dating," he said, full air quotes accompanying it. "I'm not his keeper."

"No, I don't suppose you are," Kono said. "Come have dinner with me and Chin."

"Where are you going?" he asked her, enjoying her sunny smile.

"Wherever you want," she said, holding her hand out to him. He automatically took it, following her out into the main office to discuss dinner choices with Chin.

~0~ Part 2

Danny was first in the office again the next morning. It didn't take long for Chin and Kono to arrive with hot coffee and malasadas which Danny pretended he didn't want to eat. They were laughing over his inability to resist the treats when Steve came into the break room, frowning at them.

"We have a case if you are finished giggling over Danny's questionable eating habits," Steve informed them.

They exchanged a look, wondering when he had arrived and where he had left his sense of humor. Rather than risk more angry scowls, they followed him out into the main office, gathering around the tech table. Danny was standing opposite of Steve, studying him as he explained about the kidnapping they had been assigned. Steve was talking about the victim, nodding at the screens. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulders unnaturally stiff. And over his tee shirt, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with the cuffs fastened around his wrists, not rolled up as was his custom.

"Any questions?" Steve asked. Danny hoped there wasn't going to be a quiz because he knew he'd fail it. Kono and Chin didn't ask anything, Steve nodding. "Danny and I will go interview the parents. You two find out everything you can about them, to see if there is a motive for the abduction."

"Got it," Chin said with a nod, already pulling up the data. Danny followed Steve out and down to where the Camaro was parked, both of them standing next to the passenger door. Danny could only look up at Steve in confusion.

"What?" Danny said.

"You drive."

"What?" Danny repeated, staring at Steve in disbelief. Surely he hadn't heard correctly.

"It's your car, as you are always pointing out," Steve said with a stiff shrug.

"When has that ever mattered?" Danny asked.

"Just get in so we can go talk to the parents," Steve said firmly.

"Take off your shirt," Danny said, staring up at Steve, challenging him to refuse.

"What? We don't have time for this. Get in the car."

"Take off this shirt and I will," Danny said, reaching toward the long sleeved shirt, the shirt tails shifting in the light breeze. As Danny lightly touched it, Steve took a long step back. "Take. It. Off."

"Get in the car," Steve ordered.

"No," Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door of the car. "Off."

"If I do, will you get in the car?" Steve demanded.

"Yes."

Danny watched closely as Steve slowly shrugged off the shirt. Danny could see he was trying to hide the pain his movements were causing him. When Steve had the shirt off, Danny reached for Steve's right arm, examining the bruise which had gotten darker. Letting go, he reached for Steve's left arm, looking it over and finding a small scrap but no other injury that could be causing Steve's reactions.

"Satisfied?" Steve asked, anger simmering in his eyes.

"No. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is."

"You are imagining things," Steve informed him. "I took off my shirt. Get in the car."

Danny stared at him a few moments longer before rounding the car to get into the driver's seat. "Where are we going?"

"Huh?" Steve asked, pausing in pulling his shirt back on before fastening his seatbelt.

"The address. What is the address?"

"Oh," Steve said, reaching into his pocket, flinching at the movement. He pulled his phone out, queuing up the information. He gave Danny the address, looking out the passenger window as Danny left the parking lot.

The trip to the up-scale neighborhood was made in unusual, uncomfortable silence. Danny felt like he should say something but was afraid he might say everything. That would undoubtedly include words he'd instantly regret. If his ruined marriage with Rachel had taught him anything, it was that he needed to think twice before saying _everything_ he was thinking. Self-editing was not natural to him but he was trying. Whatever was going on with Steve, bullying him for an answer wasn't going to work. Danny recognized the set of his jaw. It was far too reminiscent of their first encounter, when Steve was still in 'tin-soldier' mode. Those hard edges had been softened by his team and Danny hated seeing their return. What was making Steve so stoic and aloof?

"This one," Steve said when they got to the correct address.

Danny parked, following Steve up the exquisitely manicured walkway, Steve's gate rigid with none of the fluidity that Danny had come to associate with Steve.

The maid showed them into the study, the parents of the victim joining them very soon afterward. They were understandably distraught, telling Steve and Danny they would do whatever was necessary to get back their daughter Mona. Steve asked the usual questions, receiving mostly the expected answers. Danny was fairly sure it was a straight up kidnapping for the ransom but kept his thoughts to himself.

Steve assured them that they would do everything possible to have the kidnapping come to a positive conclusion. He explained about tapping their phones and that it would be impossible for the kidnappers to detect it. They agreed to whatever measures were necessary to recover their darling Mona.

They were a couple of miles away from the house when Steve broke the silence. "What do you think?"

"I think you should tell me the truth," Danny said before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"I meant with the case," Steve said evenly, working to keep a check on his temper. Danny could not miss the muscle jumping in his jaw, one that never bode well for the criminals that put it there. Danny never had before.

"I think it's about the ransom, pure and simple. Awful, stupid, heartbreaking greed."

"And what led you to this conclusion, Detective?" Steve snapped.

"Never mind," Danny said after counting to 20 in his head. "Why do you think Mona was kidnapped?"

"I will wait for the evidence to inform us," Steve said stiffly, turning to look out his window, carefully turning so his back was mostly to Danny.

Danny wanted to shout at him. Or smack him. Or…he wasn't sure. But this situation was becoming more and more untenable. "If you have other interviews to conduct, I would prefer you take Chin."

"As I'm in charge, still, I'll decide who will come with me for all subsequent interviews," Steve informed him, addressing the window.

"If you didn't want my opinion on this case, what was the point of asking me?" Danny said in what he hoped was a reasonable tone. Why would Steve ask only to shoot him down? Who was this Steve-like person in the car with him? The one _not_ driving like a lunatic?

Steve turned to stare at him, silent and brooding. Danny could feel a hole being burned in the side of his head from the intensity of Steve's anger. What the hell was going on?

Danny decided that was something that needed to be answered and with no further delay. Finding a handy pull-off, he eased the Camaro into it and got out before Steve could question him as to his intent. Danny took a few steps toward the mostly deserted beach, feeling Steve's menacing approach. He spun easily when Steve grabbed his elbow from behind.

"What the hell, Danny? We need to get back to the office to work on this kidnapping. And you decide to take a leisurely stroll?" Steve asked in a hard, angry voice, his face a blank mask. But Danny could see the emotions rolling in his ever-changing eyes.

"I want to know what is going on, Steve. No half truths. No evasions. You haven't been yourself and you won't tell me what's causing it. We're afraid you're going to disappear into God knows what communist country where we'll have to save your ass. Again. Any time you start keeping secrets is dangerous," Danny said, firm in his posture, his voice holding more patience than he was feeling.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Steve countered. "We are in the middle of a case and you want to discuss your _feelings_?"

"I want to discuss _your_ feelings, Steve. Or your attitude. Or your…." Danny waved at him, studying his friend, this man he thought he knew. Now he was no longer sure. "I don't even know. You come in late. You leave early. You blow me off. Worse, you blow off Grace. How do you think we're supposed to feel about all this? _And_ you won't tell me the truth."

"You're still mad about the rollerblading?" Steve asked. Danny knew he was trying to put Danny on the defensive, make this Danny's fault. But that was not going to work, not this time.

"It's not about the rollerblading. It's… you. What are you up to, Steve? And why won't you tell me?" Danny asked, hands in his pockets in an unconscious mirror to Steve's posture.

"I'm not _up to_ anything, Danny," Steve said, suddenly fascinated by a bird that was flying overhead.

"Are you going to disappear on us again? Is that what this is about? Distance yourself so when you're gone we'll supposedly be prepared?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said. But his voice held the lies. Danny could hear them, could practically see them as if they were outlined in neon.

"Please, Steve. Give me a little credit. I know you better than I know anyone except Grace. Better than I ever thought I knew Rachel. You are hiding something. Something that is hurting you. And by extension us. I don't understand why you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is," Danny said. If there was a note of pleading in his voice, Danny was not going to regret it or take it back.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think," Steve said, turning his back to Danny.

"Steve," Danny said, laying a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder. He was not prepared when Steve flinched away with a tiny gasp. "What? What is it?" Danny asked, staring up at him.

"Nothing," Steve said, trying for casual. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want the truth. I think I deserve that much," Danny said sadly.

"I'm not hiding from you," Steve said. Danny could hear the struggle he was having, saying words he knew were not true. It broke Danny's heart a little bit more that Steve was continuing to shut him out, not trusting him with whatever it was that was so clearly eating him alive. "I have some stuff to work out," Steve finally admitted, nearly mumbling the words.

"Stuff," Danny repeated, ducking his head to catch Steve's eyes. "Stuff. Like Wo Fat stuff? Going to North Korea stuff?"

"No. I'm not going back to North Korea. You can stop harping on me any time," Steve said, his voice firmer.

"Can you blame me for being worried?"

"You didn't have to come," Steve said. "You didn't have to risk your life to save mine."

"Yes. Yes I did. You would be dead if we hadn't come. What kind of friend doesn't come, Steve? I thought you knew _me_ better than that," Danny said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the effort. This was too much of a struggle, to try and sort out what Steve was not saying. He thought they had moved past the opaque SEAL that hid everything from those around him. But they had regressed there and Danny had no idea why.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, still standing on the beach as Danny turned for the car.

"Back to the office. That was your priority five minutes ago," Danny said, opening the driver's door.

"You are giving me a headache," Steve said as he returned to the car.

"Welcome to the club," Danny said, carefully pulling back onto the road.

They returned to headquarters in hard, uneasy silence, Danny staring steadfastly out the windshield. He felt Steve shift several times, making several aborted attempts to talk. But Danny ignored those as well. The onus was on Steve to fix this. He was the one who had broken it.

"You're never going to guess what you missed," Kono chirped when they were back in the office.

"What's that?" Danny asked when Steve remained in brooding silence.

"A ransom call," Chin said. Danny had to frown at their obvious delight at the news.

"And this is a cause for laughter why?" Danny asked.

"It was from Mona's phone," Kono said. "From the Hawaiian Hilton. Room 623. HPD went and picked her up. Her and her dumbass boyfriend."

"Oh my God," Danny said. "She staged her own kidnapping."

"Yep," Kono said. "They wanted the money. They are now under arrest."

"Why didn't you call and tell us?" Steve demanded, startling Kono and Chin who looked at him like they had no idea who he was.

"We were just about to," Chin said reasonably, glancing quickly at Danny. "But HPD just arrested her. It took 10 minutes total."

"All this in the time it took us to drive back from her parents'," Danny said, shaking his head. "I wish all our cases were this easy."

"If all our perps were that dumb, they would be," Kono said, fist bumping Danny.

"Her parents been informed?" Steve asked, not quite as angry as he had been. But his entire body was vibrating, barely restrained tension in every taut line from his unnaturally straight shoulders to his knees that were flexing as though he was preparing to run away. But from what?

"Duke called them," Kono said. "They made the arrest. So it's their case now."

"Yay. Less paperwork for us," Danny said with a nod.

"You still need to write up our report," Steve told him as though Danny didn't know the procedure.

"I'll take care of it," Danny assured him, before returning to his chat with Kono and Chin. It quickly turned to what they should have for lunch, some friendly debate among the three of them as to whose turn it was to buy and whose turn it was to drive.

"Are you going to do the report?" Steve demanded, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Danny.

"I said I'd do it," Danny responded, looking over his shoulder at Steve. "And I will. As soon as we have lunch."

"What is this fascination you have with eating?" Steve asked with a frown. "Were you denied food as a child?"

Danny turned his entire body to stare back at Steve. He could feel Chin and Kono looking from Steve to Danny and back. Their concern was radiating off of them in waves. "Go," Danny said quietly. "Bring me whatever." They nodded and retreated. "Okay. They're gone. What did you really want to say to me?"

"Your priority is the report. Not lunch," Steve said sternly, disapproval in the lines around his mouth, lines Danny never saw before the past week.

"What's the sudden rush? We aren't the arresting officers. We spoke to the parents. And writing that is the most important thing for me to do at this moment?" Danny asked, puzzled and sad in equal measures.

"You need to do it while it's still fresh," Steve said. But it was clear that he was grasping at something to say.

"Then you do it," Danny suggested. "Or do you have another mysterious lunch you need to disappear to from which you may or may not return?"

"What I do on my lunch hour is my own business," Steve informed him, a tad too loudly.

"As I am all too aware," Danny retorted. "But I'm not allowed to eat, or even discuss eating, until I write your report for you."

"It's our report."

"Then you write it," Danny said in a huff. "I'm not your fucking secretary."

"No but you are my subordinate. And as such you are to do as you're told," Steve said.

"Do as I'm told," Danny repeated, each word enunciated slowly and carefully. "Do as I'm told."

"Stop repeating it," Steve demanded.

"I'm not four, Steven. If I don't 'do as I'm told' are you going to put me in time-out? Refuse to allow me outside for recess? Maybe take away my crayons?" Danny asked, staring defiantly up at Steve.

Steve stared back, his face red with his barely contained anger. Without another word, he turned and left the office, storming down the steps and out of the building. Danny watched from the window as Steve practically tore the door from his truck before driving off, gravel spitting up behind him.

Danny sighed and went into his office, to sit behind his desk and consider what had just happened. He couldn't quite believe it. He certainly couldn't make sense out of it.

He was still sitting there when Chin and Kono got back, coming directly into his office.

"What happened?" Chin asked, not bothering to hide his sympathy.

"This time we did fight," Danny said, giving them an edited version. "He's never treated me that way. Never. I don't know what to think any more."

"Danny," Kono said sadly, shaking her head. "He's hurting and he's taking it out on you. Because you are safe."

"But why is he hurting?" Danny asked. He was talking to himself as much as to the cousins. He told them briefly of the conversation on the beach, the information leaving them as confused as Danny. "I don't understand any of this."

"Call him," Chin recommended. "You are too good of friends to let this go unresolved. You need to fight or fuck it out. Either one."

"Chin Ho Kelly," Danny said, staring at the other man. "What is this language you are using?"

"You know it's true, brah," Kono said. "You have both been dancing around it since day one. You are crazy in love with him. Why you won't admit it is a question for the ages."

"You two are the crazy ones," Danny said. "If you think I feel anything but friendship for him."

"Don't lie to yourself, Danny," Chin said. "Face facts. Man up."

Danny looked from Chin's sympathetic face to Kono's sad one. She nodded her agreement in silent support.

"I… don't feel like that about him," Danny tried.

"Danny," Kono said, an accusation in that one word.

"You know it's true," Chin said, echoing Kono's earlier words. "Go tell him. Maybe that's the kick in the pants he needs."

"Or he'll kick in my teeth," Danny said.

"No. Not going to happen," Kono said, taking Danny's hand and pulling him physically out of his chair. "Come on."

"Come where?" Danny asked, following her because she gave him no choice. For all she looked like a delicate island flower, she had a grip on his arm that was not to be denied.

"I'm going to ping his phone. You are going wherever it is," Kono informed him, still holding tightly to his wrist.

"This is a monumentally bad idea," Danny tried. But he could not help leaning over the table to see the results. Steve's phone was at his house. Maybe that meant Steve was as well.

"Go," Chin said.

"Okay," Danny sighed, taking out his keys. "I trust that if the Governor calls for us, you'll think up a credible lie."

"Go," Kono said, making shooing motions with her hands.

Danny drove to Steve's, approximately one million thoughts in his head vying for attention. He was no closer to having them sorted when he pulled into Steve's driveway behind an obnoxiously yellow Hummer H1 he did not recognize.

The front door was closed but that had never stopped Danny before and it wasn't going to this time. If the owner of the Hummer had a problem with Danny just waltzing in, better they get it out in the open from the start.

The house felt wrong to Danny. It was always clean and tidy. But this time it seemed… sterile. Not a book out of place, no boots waiting by the door, the curtains drawn over the windows. The throw pillows on the couch looked like they had been measured for precise placement. It felt entirely unnatural, less lived in than the first time he'd entered.

"Steve?" Danny called. He didn't hear anything and was starting toward the kitchen when movement on the stairway behind him caught his attention. He pulled his gun, pointing it directly at the man looming over him. He was at least a foot taller than Danny, short brown hair, hard brown eyes, even harder muscles barely hidden under his camouflage uniform. He was 235 pounds of solid muscle, his neck nearly as thick as Danny's waist. "Who the fuck are you?" Danny demanded.

"I could ask you the same," the tall man said, his voice deep and a tad threatening. "What are you doing coming in uninvited?"

"I've never needed an invitation before," Danny informed him. "Tell me who you are before I shoot you then search your lifeless body for your ID."

"I see. You're his _Danny_," the man said with a sneer. "I guess some people prefer the snack-size instead of a full meal."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Danny asked, still pointing his gun at the other man.

The man shrugged, hoisting the strap of his tote higher on his shoulder. "You'll find McGarrett on the beach. Licking his wounds." With that, the man left the house, the silence deafening.

"Steve?" Danny called as he left the house to go onto the beach. He could just make out Steve sitting in one of the chairs at the edge of the surf. He had his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "Steve?" Danny said again as he approached. Steve did not indicate that he had heard and Danny circled around in front of him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the blood dripping out of Steve's nose, his shirt practically covered with it. "Babe?" Danny said, kneeling in front of him. He pulled his handkerchief out, holding it for Steve to accept.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, still staring at the sand between his bare feet.

"What happened?" Danny asked gently. "Who was that man in your house?"

"Is he still here?" Steve whispered.

"No. He was leaving as I came in. It seems he knows who I am," Danny said. He finally got a look at Steve's face, not surprised that he had a black eye forming to go with his bloodied nose. "Why did he hit you?"

Steve shook his head, pressing Danny's handkerchief firmly to his nose to stem the blood.

"Steve," Danny said, carefully reaching toward him. He knew to expect it when Steve flinched at the motion. "Who was that and why did he hit you?"

"It was my fault," Steve said.

"No, Steve. You never deserve to have your eye blackened or your nose bloodied. He did that to you arm too, didn't he?" Danny asked gently. He'd dealt with enough victims of trauma to know that talking calmly and soothingly was the first step to getting them to explain what had happened.

Steve didn't answer but Danny knew. He knew now why Steve had been acting so strangely. And it sickened him.

"Steve. Babe. I have to ask you a question. And I need you to tell me the truth. Are you listening to me?" Danny asked quietly. "Are you listening?"

Steve finally nodded, managing to look Danny in the eye. He looked scared and embarrassed and…Danny couldn't put a name to every emotion he saw chasing across Steve's face.

"I need you to tell me if he sexually assaulted you," Danny said as gently as the words could be said.

"No," Steve said more firmly. "It was all consensual."

"Did he touch you sexually after you got home today?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head.

"Why are your shoulders so sore? Did he hurt you?" Danny asked.

"He…uhm…we would… you know…" Steve took a deep breath before whispering the word Danny was afraid he'd hear. That Steve was unconsciously rubbing his wrist on his knee answered the question before Steve said the word: "Restraints."

"Did he string you up?" Danny asked.

"No no. The headboard," Steve said, a shiver running through his body.

"Did you consent to that?" Danny had to ask.

"Yes. Mostly. Yes."

"All right, babe. Here's what's going to happen. You are going to take a shower. Then we are going to see your doctor. After we finish there, we are going to Pearl and you are pressing charges."

Steve's eyes grew wide and a little wild at those words. "I can't," he whispered.

"Yes you can. He assaulted you. It's a crime in any circumstance," Danny reminded him.

"It will ruin his career," Steve tried.

"He already did that, babe," Danny said. "Do you think you're the first person he's done this to? The only way we can make sure you're the last is to press charges. Otherwise he'll continue to… act like this."

"I can't," Steve said again.

"Yes you can. I'm going to be with you. We're going to stop him from hurting anyone else." Danny stood, looking down at Steve with warm, sympathetic eyes. "Come on. You need to shower so we can get you to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Steve said mostly down to his feet.

"I disagree. We can discuss it after you shower. No three minute Navy shower either. Come on," Danny said, taking a step back and reeling in his inclination to touch Steve. He didn't want him to bolt and although touching was as natural as breathing, Steve needed to lead the way on that front.

Steve finally nodded, slowly standing. Danny was immediately by his side when he swayed, looping Steve's left arm over his shoulders. "Okay, big guy. Let's get you inside."

Danny maneuvered Steve into the house and up the stairs, making sure he stayed on his feet. After leaning Steve against the sink, he started the shower, the water as hot as he could turn it. He secured Steve's promise not to take a Navy shower before going into the hallway to wait. While Danny was listening to the shower run, he called Steve's doctor, getting an appointment in a little over an hour. That would be enough time to get Steve dressed and fed before wrestling him to the car and the drive downtown. He was circumspect with the receptionist about the nature of the visit, only that Steve may have sustained an injury that needed to be seen to. Danny thanked the God of paperwork that he had Steve's medical power of attorney so he was able to make the appointment with no questions asked about the propriety of it.

Certain the shower was still running, Danny went downstairs and rummaged through the pantry until he found a couple of cans of soup. Chicken and rice wasn't Steve's favorite but Danny was pretty sure he'd eat it. He put the soup on low heat to simmer before going back upstairs. The shower was off but he didn't hear any sounds from the bathroom.

"Steve?" he called, knocking lightly. When he got no response, he pushed open the door. Steve was kneeling on the floor, hugging the toilet, a damp towel draped low on his hips. Danny squatted by him, a firm hand on his back. There were fading bruises on his back and ribs, most of them finger-shaped. Danny thought the ones on his right arm also might have more than a little resemblance to fingers and a fist. "Okay. Okay," Danny said as soothingly as he could. "This is to be expected. It's just the adrenaline crash."

Steve heaved a few more times before sitting back with a groan. "'m sorry."

"You have no reason to be," Danny assured him, wetting a fresh washcloth and swiping it over Steve's sweaty face. "I'm heating some soup. And you have an appointment with your doctor in about an hour."

"Don't need to go," Steve tried.

"It's a moot point, babe. You done with the toilet?"

Steve nodded, slowly standing to brush his teeth.

"Do you need any help getting dressed?" Danny asked from a distance he thought Steve would consider safe.

Steve shook his head, grip tight on the towel as he left the bathroom to go to his bedroom. Danny pretended he didn't notice that Steve kept his left hand on the wall as he went slowly down the hallway.

"Come downstairs when you're dressed, okay?" Danny said, getting Steve's nod.

Danny had two bowls of soup on the table when Steve came in slowly, wearing jeans and a shirt that buttoned up the front. His hair was going every which way. Danny could understand that. There was no way Steve could lift his arms enough to fix it. Not yet at any rate. He had also made an ice pack for Steve's eye, handing it to him silently. "Come eat."

Steve nodded again, sitting at the table and staring at the soup. He held the ice to his eye as he slowly began eating.

"I know it's not my mother's minestrone. I'll make that for you tomorrow. Right now, Campbell's is going to have to be good enough." Danny kept a running commentary going, hoping the sound of his voice would help to anchor Steve and keep some of his thoughts in check.

Steve took several mouthfuls, struggling to swallow each one. After less than half the soup was eaten, he put down his spoon and shook his head.

"All right," Danny said, taking the bowls to the kitchen. "Do want something else? Not that you have much good to eat in here."

"No," Steve said quietly.

"Okay," Danny agreed, returning with a fresh bottle of water and pressing it into Steve's unresisting hand. "I'll go to the grocery store and get your favorites."

"I can do it."

"You won't have the energy for anything more strenuous than a nap once we finish at Pearl," Danny told him gently. "Are you ready to go?"

"I…no," Steve said, staring blindly ahead, avoiding Danny's worried gaze.

"Come on, babe. Your doctor's appointment is in 30 minutes. Then we're going to Pearl. After that we're coming back here," Danny said, not wanting there to be any surprises.

Steve shook his head, gripping the edge of the table with the hand not holding the ice.

"No what? No doctor?" Danny asked, sitting back by him.

"No," Steve said.

"I know you hate admitting you aren't Superman, babe. But you've been injured. Injuries that need to be tended to. And you are obligated to press charges. You are an officer of the law. That means you must report any crime you have firsthand knowledge of occurring. That you are the person to whom it occurred means it's that much more imperative."

"I'm the victim, you mean," Steve said, his words quiet but hard.

"You've done nothing wrong. You are not the criminal," Danny told him.

"He didn't…." Steve stopped, looking up at Danny, his left eye pleading for understanding. His right eye was swollen completely shut behind the ice pack.

"Come on, Superman," Danny said, nodding toward the door. Steve slowly and reluctantly stood, following Danny out to the Camaro. "Do you want to drive?"

"You trust me?"

"With my life. With Grace's life," Danny said, holding out the keys in proof.

"I'm really sorry I disappointed Grace," Steve said, the most words he'd spoken since Danny arrived. Of course it would be Grace that brought it out in him.

"How about this? How about after we finish at Pearl, we stop and pick her up? Tonight's my night. We can watch _Brave_ and eat ice cream," Danny bargained.

"She can't see me," Steve said, embarrassed.

"She's seen us both looking way worse," Danny reminded him. "She won't have any reason to think this didn't happen when we stopped some bad guys."

"Can she sleep over?"

"Sure," Danny agreed. "That's why she has pjs here."

"Will you?" Steve asked even softer.

"Yes, of course I will," Danny agreed.

"You can drive," Steve finally said, limping around to the passenger side. He managed to enter the car and pull on his seatbelt, staring sightlessly out the windshield.

Danny talked the entire way to the doctor's office, telling Steve about what Grace had been doing. None of it was important. None of it was even particularly interesting. But if it helped keep Steve with him, he'd talk and talk and talk.

Steve stared up at the building that housed his doctor, a look of resignation on his face. "This is a waste of time," he said, the first words he'd spoken the entire trip.

"Humor me," Danny said, rounding the car to pull open Steve's door. "It won't take long. He'll check you out, probably give you a prescription for pain meds, and it will be done."

Part 3  
Steve took a deep breath and finally left the car, squaring his shoulders as well as he could. He followed Danny into the building and down the short corridor to the suite of offices occupied by his doctor. Danny hung back as Steve spoke briefly to the receptionist who nodded and asked Steve to have a seat. Steve found a couple of chairs somewhat isolated from the main waiting area, the handful of people waiting paying them no attention. He'd left the ice in the car, Danny not bothering to insist. Getting him inside was the important thing.

Danny talked quietly to Steve, keeping up the running commentary he'd started in the car. At one point, he described the outfit that one of the men in the waiting area was wearing, feeling only slightly guilty about mocking his orange pants and the awful lime green shirt he was wearing. "I mean, seriously. Is he completely colorblind? Does he not own a mirror? How could anyone leave the house wearing that? Even here," Danny said. He glanced over at Steve when he huffed a low laugh.

"Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much," Steve admitted, wrapping an arm around his ribs.

"I'm sorry, babe," Danny said, resting a warm hand on his shoulder. "What is his name?"

"Don Maxwell," Steve said very quietly.

"Is he a SEAL?"

Steve nodded. "We had a couple of missions together. He has a temper."

"I figured that out. He won't be able to use it on anyone else," Danny promised.

"I should have told you," Steve whispered.

"That's not important right now, babe. We'll talk about it when you're ready," Danny assured him.

Steve nodded, giving a small start when the nurse called his name. He reluctantly stood up and with a last glance at Danny, disappeared behind the wooden door.

Danny went to the parking lot, taking out his cell phone. His first call was to Kono and Chin. "I'm not exactly sure of everything that happened. But we're going to Pearl from here to press charges."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono asked, her fear and love coming through.

"Physically, he's bruised. He may have dislocated his shoulder. His right eye is swollen shut," Danny said.

"Was he sexually assaulted?" Chin asked as evenly as he could.

"He said he wasn't. I think I believe him," Danny said. "I made him take a shower before we came. I know I should have waited but…."

"Surely he'd tell you the truth," Kono said.

"I'm pretty sure he did. We won't be in tomorrow. I'll keep you posted about Thursday."

"I'll call the Governor," Chin said. "I'll let him know you'll be out tomorrow and Thursday. You're both going to need some time."

"All right," Danny agreed. "Do you know who we have to talk to at Pearl?"

Chin looked up the information, fairly sure he had the right name. He gave the information to Danny who said he'd call.

His next call was to Rachel, to tell her that Steve was going through some stuff and Grace was one of the surest cures on his road to recovery. She naturally agreed that Grace could spend the night with them and as Wednesday was a school holiday, Grace should spend the entire day at Steve's house.

"Thanks, Rachel. It will help," Danny said.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do," Rachel said. "For either of you."

"I may take you up on that," Danny said, sounding tired to his own ears.

"Give Steven my love," she said before disconnecting.

Danny used the information he'd gotten from Chin to call Pearl, connecting with the right office. He explained in brief who he was and what he thought had occurred. The Commander to whom he spoke said he and Steve should come directly to his office as soon as they could.

Danny had just come back inside to the waiting area when one of the nurses approached him.

"Detective Williams?" she asked gently.

"Yes," Danny said, the bottom of his stomach dropping out.

"Doctor McKinley would like to have a word with you," she said kindly.

Danny nodded and numbly followed her. She led him into an office with a huge wooden desk, every inch of which was covered with files. It didn't take but a minute until Dr. McKinley entered, looking worried.

"I examined Steve," the doctor said with no preliminaries. "He was reluctant to tell me how he was injured."

"He would be," Danny said, watching the doctor who was sitting in the chair next to Danny.

"He was beaten, wasn't he?" Dr. McKinley asked.

"Yes sir," Danny had to confirm.

"But it wasn't work related. If it were, he'd admit it to me."

"It wasn't," Danny said.

"That's what I was afraid of. You're going to convince him to press charges?"

"Yes sir," Danny said. "I told him he has no choice."

"Good. The officials will require a copy of my report," the doctor said. "You'll need to convince Steve to sign the waiver."

"I will," Danny assured him. "How is he?"

"I had to give him a shot of cortisone in his right shoulder. It's been bothering him since North Korea although he won't admit it. Here is a prescription for pain medication. You may have to hide in his pudding but please make sure he takes it for at least the next two to three days. His body is fighting to heal and it needs the help."

"Okay," Danny agreed, accepting the slip of paper. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"He's lost nearly 15 pounds," the doctor said, letting that information hang in the air between them.

"Oh," Danny said. "I didn't think it was that much."

"It's understandable under the circumstances that he would have lost weight. Try to get him to eat."

"I will. I promised him my mother's minestrone soup," Danny said.

"Excellent," the doctor said. "Here is the name of a counselor who specializes in survivors of this sort of abuse. It won't be easy to convince him to go but I trust you will do everything you can."

"I will," Danny confirmed. "I'll mention it to the Governor if it comes to that."

"He also takes the partners of abuse victims," the doctor said, the words loaded with meaning.

"We aren't that sort of partner," Danny said softly.

"You are his closest friend, Danny. You need help dealing with it as surely as he does."

Danny nodded reluctantly, looking at the referral.

"You aren't to blame for what has happened," Dr. McKinley said, reading Danny's mind. "Any more than Steve is to blame."

"I should have known," Danny said, guilt weighing down his words. In retrospect it was so obvious. How had Danny missed the signs? The very signs he was trained to see in others. But that training didn't prepare him to see it in his best friend. He supposed he hadn't wanted to see what was so clearly in front of him, admit that Steve was as vulnerable as the next person.

Dr. McKinley shook his head. "Steve is proud and stubborn and… well, I don't need to tell you. You aren't to blame and taking on guilt that is not yours will not help Steve."

Danny took a deep breath and nodded. "You think I'd be better prepared for this."

"Helping others through it is much different from going through it yourself. I know you know that," Dr. McKinley said. The doctor reached over onto his desk for a business card, turning it face down before writing on it. "This is my cell phone number. I want you to promise that you will call me if you or Steve need me. Any time. I've known the McGarretts since before the kids were born, before being a doctor was even an idea in my head. This situation is an outrage but at least Steve has you to help him heal."

"Thank you," Danny said, nearly overwhelmed by the older man's kindness and consideration.

"We better go collect Steve before he decides to walk home," Dr. McKinley said with a knowing smile.

"You're right about that," Danny said, following the doctor down the hallway. Dr. McKinley left Danny at the correct door, Danny knocking and opening it at the same time. "Hey babe."

"Hey," Steve said from where he was sitting in the single chair. He had on his boots but they remained unlaced. He was frowning down at them as though they had betrayed him.

"Shoes too far away, huh?" Danny asked, kneeling in front of him to secure his laces.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, watching Danny tie his boots.

"What did the doctor say?" Danny asked. He'd tell Steve about his conversation but not just yet. He needed to know what Steve was thinking first.

"I dislocated my shoulder a couple days ago," Steve said. "There is residual inflammation. The cortisone shot will help."

"And the bruising?"

"It's not serious," Steve said.

"You need to sign a release so that Dr. McKinley can share your record with Pearl," Danny said, a warm hand on Steve's knee.

Steve took a deep breath before slowly nodding. "You talked to him?"

"I did," Danny said. "He wanted to make sure I knew what to expect. He gave me your prescription for pain meds. And he gave me the number for a counselor."

"I can't," Steve said, shaking his head.

"We'll discuss it," Danny said, buttoning Steve's shirt for him. "You ready to go?"

Steve slowly and painfully left the chair, keeping one hand on the back until he was sure his feet were under him. He stood still for a moment before nodding and following Danny out of the exam room. "I need to pay," Steve said when Danny went straight to the front entrance.

"I took care of it," Danny assured him, guiding him out with a hand on his lower back. "They'll file with our insurance for the rest."

Steve nodded, entering the car when Danny had the door open. "This is so stupid," Steve said, looking out his window.

"What's that?" Danny asked as he pulled out of the lot.

"I've been shot, stabbed, practically blown up. None of that was as hard," Steve admitted.

"Those were confined to the physical," Danny said. "This is emotional damage to go with the physical. That's why you need to call the counselor."

"I go, the Governor finds out and fires me," Steve said in a hard voice.

"We didn't know Chin was seeing a grief counselor. You are his direct supervisor. There is no reason for the Governor to find out. You and I will be the only ones who know."

"Chin and Kono," Steve said. "You tell them?"

"Bits and pieces. Chin is calling the Governor to let him know we won't be in tomorrow or Thursday." Danny held up one had when Steve started to protest. "Doctor's orders. He will call the Governor if you try to go to work before Friday."

Steve sighed softly but did not respond.

"And guess who has a day off from school tomorrow? Miss Grace-Face herself. I have secured her mother's permission to have her the entire day. I can't think of anything that will help you heal faster than the presence of my extremely beautiful and utterly perfect daughter. That and my mother's minestrone and you'll be out tipping cows in no time."

"Tipping cows?" Steve said with an adorably confused face.

Danny waved it away with a laugh.

"You told Rachel?" Steve asked, torn between anger and gratitude.

"Only that you had been injured. Not that it was much of a surprise to her. She asked that I give you her love. And you are welcome to it. It's like the Trojan horse of affection."

"I have no idea what that means," Steve said.

"That's because you were never married to her. You lucky bastard," Danny said. He kept up a steady stream of words as he drove them to Pearl, Steve sinking further and further into dark and brooding silence the closer they got. Danny told the guard on duty who they were coming to visit and were waved directly in.

It took a few minutes for Danny to coax Steve out of the car and into the building but as soon as Steve stepped into headquarters, he took on the mantle of Lieutenant Commander. Danny had mixed emotions about the return of the tin-soldier but he couldn't fault Steve's reaction. Although Danny tried to argue, Steve insisted he wait in the reception area as Steve talked to the Commander alone.

Danny had read the latest Sports Illustrated cover to cover by the time Steve returned. He looked drained but with an air of satisfaction about him. He nodded to Danny who automatically followed him back out to the car.

"They're arresting him as we speak," Steve said after Danny had the car back on the road.

"Good," Danny said with a nod.

"They suspected him of abusive behavior but no one would press charges. The Commander thanked me for…well… you know."

"I can imagine," Danny said. "What happens now?"

"He will face a court martial. I'll be called to testify. If he's convicted, he'll be remanded to Leavenworth," Steve said.

"It's what he deserves," Danny said.

"I guess," Steve said quietly.

"How long have you known him?" Danny asked, hoping the question wasn't coming too soon.

"A long time. He's always flirted with… you know. Even before DADT was repealed, it was pretty clear he played for both teams."

"He's here on leave?" Danny asked.

"Temporary assignment," Steve said, glancing over at Danny before turning to look out his window. "I'm really sorry."

"You have no reason to be, babe. We're going to get through this," Danny said. If it sounded like a promise, he wasn't going to regret it. "Do you want to come with me to pick up Miss Gracie? Or do I need to take you directly home?"

"Grace," Steve said with a pained smile.

"You got it," Danny agreed, taking the exit toward Rachel's house. It didn't take especially long to arrive at the house, Danny pulling into the driveway. They were barely out of the car when Grace came sprinting out toward them, Danny catching her easily. "Hey Monkey," Danny said, kissing her noisily.

"Hey Danno. Hey Uncle Steve," she said brightly, smiling over at Steve. "I'm staying at your house tonight."

"You sure are," Steve agreed with a smile just for her. "You have your clothes?"

"Uh huh," Grace agreed, turning to show Steve her princess backpack. "I have some movies too."

"Good," Steve said. "We need more Disney movies."

Grace giggled at that, getting into the backseat when Danny had put her down and the door open.

"You buckled in?" Danny asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm ready," Grace said.

Danny nodded in agreement, checking silently with Steve before pulling back into the street. Grace regaled them with everything she had done since the last time they'd seen her. Steve looked a little breathless from all of it, Danny smiling at his reaction.

"All right, Monkey," Danny said as he was opening the front door. "I have to go to the grocery store. You're in charge. Steve needs to rest. Not swim. Not run. Rest," Danny said, pointing at Steve in emphasis.

"Okay, Danno. I'll make sure he stays put," Grace said, channeling her mother. Steve rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth to disguise his laugh.

"I know you will," Danny said with a serious nod. "I'll be gone for about an hour. You two behave."

"Yes, Danno," they said together, giggling at their own cleverness. Steve deliberately sat on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. "We'll be right here."

"Good," Danny said. "You want something to drink?"

"I'll get us some tea," Grace said.

"Call if you need me," Danny said, impulsively kissing Steve on the head after kissing Grace, then leaving the house. His retreat meant he missed Steve's pleased expression although he did feel his eyes following him until he was on the other side of the door.

~0~

Danny was on his way back to the house when Grace called. "Hey Monkey," he said as he always did.

"Hey Danno," she said in a quiet voice. "Uncle Steve is sleeping."

"All right. Is he inside the house? Warm and safe?"

"Uh huh," she whispered into the phone. "He's on the couch. Does he need a blanket?"

"He might," Danny said. "There's one on the back of the couch, right?"

"Uh huh," she repeated. "It's too small to cover all of him."

"That's all right. Put it over his legs. If his arms get cold, he'll pull it up."

"Okay," she acknowledged. Danny could hear her moving, the phone no doubt laying on the table. "Okay."

"Good. I'll be there in 5 minutes," he promised.

"Okay," she said. "Should I turn off the movie?"

"No, baby. He went to sleep with it on so it's not bothering him."

"Okay."

"Thank you for letting me know," Danny said, a smile in his voice.

"Is he going to be okay, Danno?"

"Is he going to be okay," Danny repeated with a laugh. "He's Uncle Steve. Of course he's going to be okay. Especially with you helping him."

"Okay," she repeated, sounding more convinced.

"Do you want to go swimming when I get there?"

"We can't leave Uncle Steve," she said, nearly scandalized by the idea of it.

"All right, baby," he said with a smile. "I'll be there in just a minute."

"Bye," she said, disconnecting.

Danny had to smile at the perfection that resulted from his far-from-perfect marriage. Grace was his angel on Earth and he knew better than to ever take that for granted.

He quietly entered the house, the bags from the grocery store in his hands. Grace put a finger over her lips, reminding him that he needed to be quiet to avoid waking Uncle Steve. He nodded and went directly into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He was still working on it when Grace came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Monkey," he said, kissing her head. "You doing okay?"

"Uh huh. I think Uncle Steve is having a bad dream," she said, chewing on her bottom lip. Danny listened carefully, hearing the signs that confirmed her guess.

"Let's go tell him we're here for him. That will help," Danny said, taking Grace's hand to go back to the living room with her. Steve was talking and shaking his head.

"No…no…that's not it…no…."

"Steve," Danny said, sitting on the coffee table to face him but not close enough that Steve could reach him. He stationed Grace on the opposite side of the table, just in case the worst happened. "Steve, babe. You're having a bad dream. Wake up for us."

"That's not…no…what?" He wasn't talking to them but rather addressing the demons in his sleep. He was wrestling with the blanket, trying to subdue it. "Stop…no…stop."

"Steve," Danny said more sharply, finally waking him with a start. "It's okay, babe. You were having a bad dream. Gracie and I are here."

"Danny," Steve sighed, focusing on him before turning to smile weakly at Grace. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She shook her head, sitting on the couch in the curve made by his drawn up knees. "I wasn't scared. You'd never hurt me," she said. Her words were so certain and so firm, Steve had no choice but agree.

"No, I wouldn't," he said, reaching up for her. She allowed him to pull her down so she was laying stretched out in front of him, the blanket over their legs.

"We're okay, Danno. You can put the groceries away," Grace said from the cocoon of Steve's arms.

"So I see," Danny said with a smile. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

He got twin nods of approval before he went back to the kitchen. Once all the groceries were put away, he started the nearly-world famous Williams minestrone.

"Danno," Grace called after he'd been working for half an hour.

"Yes, my lady," he said when he appeared in the living room. Grace and Steve were still stretched out on the couch, watching for him. Steve was smiling so that Grace couldn't see.

"The movie finished. We need a new one," she said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So I see," Danny said, looking over at the TV with the boring credits. "What does my lady wish to watch next?"

"It's Uncle Steve's turn to pick," Grace said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Hmmm…that's a tough one," Steve said. "Is there something with dogs in it?"

"Dogs," Danny said, pretending to consider it. "Here's one. _Goofy's Big Adventure. _Does that suit my lady, my lord?"

"You want to watch it?" Grace asked Steve.

"Is Goofy really a dog?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said with a world of exasperation. "Of course he's a dog."

"All right. _Goofy's Big Adventure_ it is," Steve confirmed.

Danny tried very hard not to laugh as he put it on to play, checking to see if there was anything more required of him. He was summarily dismissed with all assurances that he would be notified when they next required him. He quickly returned without being summoned, carrying two fresh glasses of ice tea. He put down Grace's within easy reach, offering Steve the second glass. In his hand was also a pain pill, Steve frowning at it. Danny simply stared at him until Steve accepted it, swallowing it under Danny's watchful eye. After kissing them both on the head, he returned to the kitchen.

As soon as the minestrone was done, he dished out three bowls, taking them into the living room on a tray and setting them on the coffee table. It didn't take long for all three bowls to be emptied, Steve asking for a second helping which Danny was more than happy to get for him.

After they finished watching one more movie following _Goofy's Big Adventure_, Danny announced that it was bed time for all Monkeys and all SEALs. The Monkey and the SEAL laughed at him but dutifully went up the stairs, Danny following. He made sure Grace brushed her teeth and had on her pajamas before kissing her and tucking her in.

He peeped into Steve's bedroom, finding him in the middle of changing the sheets. Danny wordlessly helped him, not needing to ask the reason.

Steve climbed between the fresh sheets, his left eye barely open. His right was a dark, angry purple, still swollen completely shut.

"Let me know if you need me," Danny said, turning on the bedside lamp before turning off the overhead light.

"You could stay," Steve said softly.

"Babe," Danny said.

"Just to sleep, Danno," Steve said. "Please."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Danny asked from the safe distance by the door.

"Yes. Please," he repeated.

It was the second _please_ that did Danny in. "All right," he sighed. "Let the record show that I stated this was a bad idea."

"So noted," Steve agreed. "There are clean tee shirts in the top drawer."

Danny retrieved one before going to the bathroom. He wasn't at all surprised that Steve had left out a new toothbrush, still in the wrapper. Once he had traded his clothes for Steve's tee shirt, he returned to the bedroom, Steve watching the door, his hands full of the sheet.

"I'm right here," Danny assured him. Without any fuss, he entered the bed to lay beside Steve, turning his head to study him. "Do you need another pain pill?"

"Not yet," Steve said, turning onto his left side to look over at Danny. "Thank you. Not just for staying but…for all of it."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what friends do," Danny assured him.

Steve closed his eye, relaxing slightly. "Grace okay?"

"She's perfect," Danny said with a smile. "Worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. Her heart is as big as the outdoors," Danny said.

"Like her father," Steve said.

"I guess," Danny said with a shrug.

"It's true. You never give yourself enough credit," Steve said softly.

"Pot. Kettle," Danny said with a smile.

Steve shook his head at that.

"Go to sleep, you goof," Danny said, affection in his words.

"You too," Steve said, relaxing the rest of the way.

Danny's paternal instinct required he stay awake until he was sure Steve was actually asleep. It didn't take as long as Danny expected and once Steve's breathing evened out, Danny allowed sleep to overtake him as well.

~0~

Danny didn't know how long he'd slept but it didn't feel like long enough. He knew Steve was watching him and wasn't surprised to find the room nearly pitch black when he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said when he'd turned on his side to face Steve.

"Hey," Steve whispered.

"Let me get you a pain pill," Danny requested. He felt more than saw Steve nod and eased out of bed. He didn't bother turning on any of the lights, the nightlight in the bathroom bright enough for him to find the bottle. He returned to the bedroom with a pill and a glass of water, sitting on Steve's side of the bed to hand them to him. Steve didn't hesitate to swallow the pill, draining the glass.

"You need more water?" Danny asked, smoothing down a few of the tufts of dark hair that were standing straight up from Steve's head.

"No," Steve said, laying down. "Come back to bed."

Danny nodded, placing the glass on the dresser before returning to bed. Steve was facing him, both eyes closed. If it hadn't been so dark, Danny would have been sure that the faint lines down Steve's cheeks were tears.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Steve said quietly.

"Me too, babe," Danny said, sensing that Steve needed to talk. He tried to sound sympathetic and encouraging. It wasn't going to be easy for either of them but the dark would help Steve tell him all of it, if that's what he wanted.

"We called him Bullseye," Steve said into the dark. "Whatever he went after, he got. Snipers, targets, extractions. Women. Men. He was one of the best of the best." He stopped, taking a deep breath and searching for Danny's hand. When their fingers were entwined, Steve continued in the same soft voice. "He'd been at Pearl for a week when he called me. Said we should have dinner. Catch up. I knew it was a bad idea but Catherine had…well. That's not a good excuse for poor judgment. We had dinner and some drinks, went our separate ways. He called me a couple of days later, telling me how much he enjoyed seeing me and we should do it again. I invited him over. Offered to make him dinner – give him a home cooked meal. He brought beer. We ate, had a few laughs, talked about people we knew in common. The next day was when we were in the fire fight down at the harbor."

Steve knew he didn't have to tell Danny which one. It had been a clusterfuck, a near miracle that none of them had been injured, or worse, killed. The report from HPD was flawed, their informant had flat-out lied, SWAT arrived 45 minutes after they were expected.

"You went to Grace's play about recycling. I'd just gotten out of the shower when he rang the doorbell, two six-packs in his hand. He'd seen the reports on TV and thought I could use some company. I didn't really need…him…." Steve's voice trailed off, Danny waiting patiently. He could imagine how Steve was feeling, still buzzing from the adrenaline high. The cousins had a wedding rehearsal they were already late getting to. Danny was not going to disappoint Grace. That left Steve to his own devices, never the best case scenario after he'd come so close to losing the entire team.

"He said we'd drink a couple of beers until I was on a more even keel. I agreed, mostly so he wouldn't linger. One thing led to another and before I could stop him, he was kissing me. Like he meant business. I thought about stopping him, but…he's called Bullseye for a reason."

"Did he force you?" Danny asked very gently.

"No. Persuaded me," Steve said. "I was missing you. And Catherine. Feeling sorry for myself. I thought he was what I needed. To take the edge off. To fill up some of the spaces."

"I'm sorry," Danny felt compelled to say.

"You aren't to blame, Danno. None of this. None of it is your fault. You hold no responsibility. My choices were mine," Steve said firmly.

"I know. But…."

"There is no _but_," Steve told him. "I enjoyed going to bed with him. It was an outlet. And he's… well… he knows what he's doing."

"Have you slept with other men?" Danny said.

"Yes," Steve whispered. "Does that surprise you?"

"It would surprise me more if you hadn't," Danny said.

"Hmm…" Steve responded, closing his left eye. "He started coming over after work. A couple of times when I got home, he was already inside. I didn't give him a key or the code, but… well…."

"I can imagine," Danny said.

"It was good. At first. He was an outlet. Then things shifted, changed. He started demanding that I do as I was told. I guess all those years in the Navy worked to my disservice this time. I obeyed," Steve admitted softly.

"Do you want to tell me?" Danny asked, leaving the decision entirely to Steve. He wasn't going to pry nor was he going to shy away from the truth if Steve needed to share it.

"You can imagine. You've seen the bruises," Steve said. "Most of them were not intentional. Happened while we were…doing it. Some… are…."

"Like your eye," Danny said.

Steve nodded. "I was still angry, at myself, about the fight you and I had. When I got home, I tried to tell him. How much it hurt me that we had fought. But he hated it when I mentioned you. 'Danny, Danny, Danny. That's all you ever talk about,' he said. I made an effort not to bring you up but…" Steve shrugged.

"We are married after all," Danny teased, Steve huffing a laugh.

"I asked him how I had missed your phone calls. I never turn off my phone. He'd turned it off when he got here Friday night and didn't tell me. If the Governor had called. Or something had happened to you." Steve's voice broke, silence filling the room.

"Nothing happened to me, babe. I'm right here. I'm fine. Grace is fine. You know she's forgiven you."

Steve nodded, taking another cleansing breath. "I told him he cannot turn off my phone. He said it was because I wanted to talk to you."

"How can someone in the service not understand the basics of being on call 24 hours a day?" Danny asked softly.

"I know," Steve said. "He tried to tell me I deserved some time off, time away from everything. And everyone."

"Me mostly," Danny said.

"I think…yeah. He was jealous. But that's…ridiculous. I mean. You're my best friend. I would never let anything change that."

"I know that, babe," Danny assured him.

"He asked me if you are a good fuck," Steve admitted. "I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me when I said I had no idea. I was afraid he'd find out where you live."

"I have a gun. I would have used it. I threatened him when I came in and found him here. I'm sorry now I didn't shoot him."

"Killing's too good for him," Steve said. "He deserves prison."

"I agree," Danny said, watching Steve struggle to stay awake. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered as he drifted off, the two words nearly enough to shatter Danny's heart.

Danny would have liked to fall asleep after he was sure Steve had succumbed but there were too many thoughts chasing around in a dizzying circle. He should have seen the writing on the wall. It was there the entire time, if he'd taken the trouble to read it. Was it his own wounded pride that had made him ignore those warning signs? Was it that he didn't want to see them, to have confirmation that Steve wasn't an invincible Super SEAL after all?

Steve said he bore no responsibility for what had occurred.

On the one hand, Danny believed that. On the other hand, the hand that held onto Steve's as he slept, Danny thought he should have been brave enough or smart enough to toss Steve the rope when he suspected he was drowning. Could he have rescued Steve when Steve didn't know he was in need of it? Danny had seen enough cases of domestic violence to know that only the victim could rescue themselves. They needed help to get out of the situation, but no one was going to convince them to leave until they decided for themselves. That knowledge helped give Danny some peace of mind but he still felt like there was more he should have done.

The signs had been there the entire time, neon bright _it's out of control._ Danny couldn't help but berate himself for ignoring that huge, flashing message.

~o~

The next morning, Danny woke when Grace slowly opened the door to the bedroom, peeking around to see if he was there.

"Hey Monkey," Danny whispered, leaving the bed to cross over to her.

"Uncle Steve still asleep?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. We'll let him wake up when he's ready," he said, guiding her out into the hallway. "I need to visit the bathroom then I'll come down and make us breakfast."

"Okay," Grace agreed, going down to the living room. Danny could hear her turning on the TV to search for the cartoon network.

It didn't take him long to go down into the kitchen to put on the coffee.

"Danno," Grace said when she joined him.

"Yeah baby?" Danny asked, turning from the window to smile at her.

"Did Uncle Steve really get hurt at work?" she asked, her brown eyes wide and worried.

"Why are you asking?" Danny responded, wondering where this question had come from.

"Usually when he's hurt, you are too," Grace pointed out. "He looks like Andy did after Jason punched him on the playground. Did someone punch Uncle Steve?"

Danny sighed quietly. His daughter was sometimes too smart for his peace of mind. "Yes, baby, someone hit Uncle Steve."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. It was someone who was angry."

"Uncle Steve shouldn't be hit like that," she said with a frown of disapproval.

"No, he shouldn't. But the important thing is that he's going to be okay," he assured her.

"Did he have bad dreams last night? Is that why you slept with him?"

"He didn't have bad dreams," Danny said. "And that is why I slept with him. To help fight them off."

"Good," she said in approval, turning to go back to her cartoons. He sighed again, hoping that their chat was enough to satisfy her natural curiosity. "Uncle Steve," he heard her chirp. "Watch cartoons with me."

"I would love to," Steve agreed. Danny could hear the smile in his voice.

He went into the living room to find them bundled up on the couch, Grace sitting as close to Steve as she could, his right arm around her. Danny handed her a glass of orange juice and Steve a steaming cup of coffee. "My lady. My lord," he said with a sweeping bow. "What do you desire for breakfast?"

They both giggled, whispering to each other. "Waffles," Grace announced with a pleased smile.

"Waffles it is," Danny agreed, returning to the kitchen. Steve looked better than he had in a while, more light in his eyes. And Danny was relieved that he could see them both, the swelling in his right eye diminishing. "Hey," he said when Steve came into the kitchen as he was mixing the batter. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Steve said with a nod. "Thank you for last night. Talking about it seems to have helped."

"I know you said I'm not to blame," Danny said quietly, hoping little ears couldn't pick up the words. "But I should have known."

"No, Danno. I wouldn't admit it to myself, much less to you," Steve said, shaking his head. "I meant it when I said I have no one to blame but myself."

"I know," Danny sighed. "You need to take a pain pill."

"I'm feeling much better," Steve tried.

"I know you are. I can see it. But Dr. McKinley said you need to take them for a couple of days. To give your body a chance to recharge."

Steve frowned at that, considering his words of protest. "Half a pill?" he finally bargained.

"Fine," Danny said, turning to get the small container out of one of the top cabinets. "But if you start to feel overwhelmed, you are to tell me. Immediately. And no triathlons today!"

"Half triathlon?" Steve joked, washing down the half a pill with his coffee.

"Uncle Steve. The best part is starting," Grace called from the living room.

"You are being summoned," Danny reminded him with a laugh, pointing toward the door.

"I'm coming, my lady," Steve called before returning to watch _the best part_.

~o0o~

Steve looked resplendent in his dress uniform. Danny had on a suit and tie, debating about wearing his Newark uniform. Ultimately he decided a suit was fine.

He had come to Steve's house to pick him up, not wanting him to go to Pearl alone to testify. It was going to be hard enough to answer the questions of the JAG officer. Danny didn't want him to be alone as he did it.

"Thanks again for coming," Steve said as he tied his black shoes.

"I'm just sorry you have to go through this," Danny said from where he sat on the couch watching.

"I'm prepared. I talked to JAG yesterday. There won't be any surprises," Steve assured him, straightening. They had just gotten to Steve's front door when his phone rang. He frowned when he saw the Pearl exchange, answering before it rang again. "McGarrett…I see. That is surprising…yes, I understand…thank you for informing me." With that, he hung up, smiling at Danny. It was relieved and bittersweet. "Maxwell changed his plea. I don't have to testify."

"He copped to the charges?" Danny asked, somewhat breathless at the news.

"When they showed him the entire list of witnesses, he agreed to change his plea," Steve confirmed.

"Well," Danny said, sitting heavily on the couch. "Then it's really over."

"Looks that way," Steve said with a smile.

"You'll still need to keep your appointments with Dr. E'lpaen," Danny told him firmly.

"I will. He is helping. But you know that," Steve said. "Change into jeans. I'll take you out to breakfast to celebrate."

"You are on," Danny agreed, following Steve up. Danny went into the spare bedroom where he was keeping some of his clothes. Most nights he slept at his own place. Some nights, Steve asked him to stay, to help chase away phantoms that emerged in the dark.

Danny was changed first, taking out his phone to call Kono and Chin. He relayed everything he knew, letting them know that since he and Steve already had the day off and nothing was going on at the office, they were going to take advantage of the down time. Chin and Kono agreed that was an excellent idea and they would all go out to celebrate tomorrow night.

"Give Steve a hug for us," Kono requested.

"I will," Danny confirmed as Steve came down the steps. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," Chin agreed. Danny could hear the relief in his voice as well.

"Chin and Kono are thrilled," Danny said with a smile. Steve was wearing white jeans that conformed to his body like they were painted on, his blue tee shirt tight in all the right places. He looked like sex on legs and Danny thought he would finally be able to share those thoughts with Steve.

"Danno," Steve said sharply.

"Huh?" Danny finally said, focusing on Steve's face.

"You were a million miles away," Steve said.

"No, no. I was right here," Danny said, reaching a tentative hand out to rest it on Steve's hip.

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, swaying toward Danny.

"Yeah. Have been for a while. I didn't want to go where I wasn't wanted," Danny said, looking up at Steve for confirmation.

"You are most definitely wanted," Steve whispered. "I'm damaged goods."

"No. You are perfect," Danny whispered back. "And I want to make love to you so badly I can't stand it."

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked again.

"Are you okay? I admit I still worry."

Steve shook his head at that. "I'm damaged but I know what I want. And I know that's you."

"Stop calling yourself damaged. That's my best friend you are insulting."

Steve had to laugh at those words. "Okay. I'm sorry I insulted your BFF."

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again," Danny requested, looking up at Steve and thinking _this is it. This is when I get what I want._

"What do you want?" Steve whispered.

"I'm not really hungry. At least not for food," Danny said in the same quiet voice.

"That is an idea I fully support," Steve said with a nod.

"One ground rule," Danny said, his finger raised and resting on Steve's chest. "You are to tell me if I hit any of your triggers. If you don't like something, say so. Honesty – complete and total honesty."

"I promise," Steve vowed. "You too. Have you ever been with a man?"

"No. But the idea doesn't worry me like I thought it might. Because it's you and only you that I want. You'll have to drive. But that's a given anyway."

Steve laughed, taking him by the hand and pulling him up the stairs. "I have the keys. And no insurance claim will need to be filed."

"Done. And done," Danny agreed, laughing in pure delight.


End file.
